There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)
by DylantheRabbit
Summary: Just a bit of a Halloween fun one shot. Mavis is bored and lonely, Wednesday is on Spring Break in Romania. Things were always going to fiery between the young vampire and the scariest Addams to grace her family for centuries. Femslash as always. Mavis/Wednesday.


**A little one shot inspired by watching Addams Family Values and Hotel Transylvania back to back last night. Just because it's Halloween and I've got a day off work had absolutely nothing to do with it. Listening to Black Sabbath all morning probably didn't help either.**

 **Enjoy the random ramblings thrown up from my strange brain.**

 **DtR xx.**

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)**

Mavis Dracula sighed deeply as she looked at the portrait by her coffin. Two of the people in it smiled happily back at her, the third looked suspiciously like she was suffering from a terrible case of gas. Not that she minded too much. It was the only picture that she had of her and her parents together so frankly they could be wearing clown make-up and squirting water from their noses and she would still treasure it above everything else in her enormous old home.

Mavis' first foray into the world of the humans had not gone quite as well as she had hoped that it would, something that she was sure her father was more than pleased about, and it had left feeling sad and lonely. It didn't matter that the castle was full of friends and relatives all here to celebrate her one hundred and eighteenth birthday, she still felt alone. As was her custom when these emotions crowded in upon her the young vampiress turned to her long dead mother for support. True the conversations were always a bit one sided but it was a good way for her to work through her problems and talking to the lovingly smiling portrait always seemed to help somehow.

"Oh mum, it was all _so_ awful there were pitchforks and fire and no-one wanted to listen to me it was all just 'vampire bad, burn the beast'. Bloody villagers." She stopped. "Hang on."

Villagers. Of course those stupid, supersticious villagers would do that. What she needed to do was to go to a city where the people were modern and cosmopolitan and not held back in fear from centuries of (mostly) false stories about the evil, blood sucking Count Dracula. Daddy hadn't fed on humans is centuries and she never had preferring the ease and convenience of on-line ordering from certain third world blood banks. The fact that her assumption that city dwellers would be any less supersticious or stupid than their country cousins could be almost totally wrong never once entered her head as Mavis excitedly started to pack for her trip.

Bucharest or bust baby.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

At Bucharest airport someone was causing a bit of a stir in the customs line. The thick set ex Olympic shot putter at the desk flicked her eyes nervously between the photograph on the U.S. passport and pale, black clad young woman staring coldy at her. It was the eyes that did it she decided. Those slightly hooded, dark, dead eyes that seemed to be weighing her up, judging if she were worthy enough to be called ... prey. She tried and failed not to stammer as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"N ... name p ... please."

"Addams. Wednesday Addams."

The dry, cold, monotone voice that could freeze the most rational of hearts was having a terrible effect on these supersticious people who had grown up on stories of vampires, werewolves and demons of every kind. Also the name of Addams was not unknown in these regions. It was whispered in the dark of the night as a cautionary tale to those who still held to the old customs of giving hospitality to strangers however odd they appeared to be. There would be no talk of what the purpose of her visit was today. No questions of any kind in fact. Nobody in their right mind wanted to know what an Addams was doing in Romania. The woman at the desk simply stamped her passport and hurried her along.

"Uh ... Enjoy your stay in Romania Miss ... A ... Addams."

"Why thank-you ... _Svetlana_ ... I'm sure that I shall."

The smile that she 'favoured' the customs clerk with almost worse than the stare and prompted a hasty visit to the bathroom for a soothing cigarette and a change of underwear. While she was taking deep, ragged breaths of the acrid smoke in an attempt to calm her shattered nerves the girl who had caused her meltdown walked calmly to the carousel, collected her large and suspiciously heavy case and moved swiftly to the taxi rank. Ignoring the queue she stalked down the line of cabs to the single black coloured one near the far end, got in and waited. On receiving the startled driver's incomprehensible gabblings Wednesday simply held out three two hundred Leu notes and stated.

"Lipscani."

There was a brief pause as the taxi driver looked at the notes clearly deciding whether it was worth the grief he would get from the other cabbies for jumping the line. Sensing his indecision the girl added another note and stared at him. Hard.

"Now."

In an impressive display of reflexes for a man of his age, he managed to grab the money, start the car and peel out into the rush hour traffic all at the same time. He had decided that it was none of his business why the strange, gothic looking girl wanted to use his cab in particular, or why it was that she wanted to go to the Old Town area famed for it's multitude of seedy bars and brothels. He had just earned a whole week's worth of wages (there was no way he was putting this little excursion through the meter) for a thirty minute trip and was not in the mood to be asking questions of his mysterious and very creepy benefactress. As the weird black haired girl disappeared from his view inside a run down bar/hotel he breathed a sigh of relief before calling in sick for the rest of the night and heading home to his wife, sweating profusely. He would have been sweating a lot more if he had known just _who_ it was that had been sitting in his taxi.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

She was passing a dimly lit back alley just off of the main strip in the Lipscani district of Bucharest when she was brought up short by _that_ smell. The scent of the blood was intoxicating. Mavis could _feel_ it, making the taste buds at the back of her tongue sparkle deliciously and as if on auto-pilot her feet led her, fast and true, to it's source. The large man scrabbling around on the cobblestones was clearly in his death throes but Mavis paid no attention to this or anything else. Only the growing pool of blood on the ground held her interest. And then instinct took control and she was on him, eyes closed, fangs extended and buried in the thinly sliced wound across his throat as she sucked deeply and the last of his life blood cascaded into her mouth.

The heavenly taste exploded on her tongue and the feel of the heavy, viscous liquid sliding down her gullet felt like velvet and silk caressing her esophagus. Oh my God this was so much better than that flat, flavourless pre-packaged stuff that was all she had ever known. Who knew that feeding like this could be so devastatingly wonderful. As the last dregs made their way down her throat Mavis rolled slowly off of her victim to lie on her back next to him, her body humming with vitality and ecstasy.

"Bravo. That was _quite_ the performance."

Mavis' eyes snapped open at the dry, sarcastic sounding voice that sang it's dull, disinterested tone into her now extremely sensitive ears and she looked straight into the face of pale girl as she emerged from the shadows holding a small bloody knife in her blood drenched hand. A witness. Fuck. This was _so_ bad. And why did she have to be so incredibly hot. And why did her brain feel like it was going to implode. The newly drunk, fresh, warm blood hammered in her ears and battered at her senses and she curled up in on herself moaning over and over.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I am _sooo_ screwed."

Wednesday Addams was not given to performing acts of charity in the same way that a politician was not given to answering questions with the whole, undiluted truth so it was with some consternation that she found herself kneeling in front of the little vampire and offering her assistance. She supposed that the girl _was_ incredibly cute looking, with great tits and an arse to die for and she couldn't just leave her here for the horrible and less than morally upstanding local residents to prey upon. Plus she was a fucking _vampire_ and had just put on a fabulous show for her. Yes that must be it. Just a sex thing. Decision made she lifted the limp and un-resisting girl on to her shoulder.

"Come along then, let's get you somewhere safe and clean you up."

The short walk back to her hotel went without incident. Apparently carrying a blood covered and inebriated girl through the streets was so regular an occurence here in Lipscani that it barely even rated a second look. The receptioist at her dowdy little hotel certanly didn't even look once after the blood stained pile of notes was placed in her shaking hand and she was treated to one of Wednesday's cold, appraising stares from beneath her bloody burden. Another deeply supersticious Romanian would have another terrifying tale to tell her family of witches and vampires and blood and dark happenings in dingy hotels.

On reaching her room Wednesday carefully placed the vampire girl on the bed and wondered how she should proceed. The girl was safe (from the thugs of Bucharest anyway). First task accomplished. Now for the cleaning, which meant removing her clothes. Oh no, she thought, what a terrible thing for me to have to do, to strip and wash every delectable inch of this fabulously gorgeous, nubile young woman. Not wanting to wait any longer to see her prize Wednesday used her knife to slit all the up from ankle to throat and simply cut the clothes from her body.

Oh my.

If she had thought the vampiress was gorgeous before, now all that Wednesday could see was perfection. This girl was an absolute Goddess and it stopped her dead in her tracks. A little drool fell from her slack mouth and splashed on her insensible captive's face causing the dried blood there to run. Cleaning. That's what she was supposed to be doing not just standing here drooling like a moron, cleaning. Forcing herself to leave the bed she gathered sponge, soap, towels and a basin of warm water from the small en-suite bathroom and set to work.

It wasn't until Wednesday had finished with the soap and water and was conducting a slightly morally dubious but interesting and thorough inspection of the vampire girl's more private areas that she started to wake. Realising that it would not look good if she was caught with her fingers in this compromising position (and wondering why she cared) Wednesday withdrew the digit so fast that it bounced off the girl's rising thigh and her hand (sticky, wet finger and all) landed splayed out full on her right breast. Hm. That could have gone better.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You were ... _fingering_ me." At the pale girl's slow nod of agreement Mavis asked. "Why?"

"You were just so pretty and so vulnerable all laid out there like the dead that I simply couldn't help myself."

The flat monotone of her strange saviour (captor?) washed over her giving her feelings that she hadn't had before. Naughty girl feelings. Despite how all kinds of wrong and fucked up this situation was Mavis found herself getting excited by it. You know ... _excited_ ... down there. And yet her brain could only focus on one thing.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"No." Wednesday waited until she could see the tears forming in the girl's eyes. "I think you're beautiful."

The furiously blushing Mavis slowly propped herself up against the headboard, wiped her glistening eyes and planted a shy kiss on the fascinating girl's lips. The taste, though brief, was exquisite.

"Gorgeous."

Another kiss. Less hesitant this time.

"Phenominal."

The merest touch of a tongue dancing on her lips.

"Unbelievably sexy."

Wednesday Addams found herself pinned to the wall with incredible speed as the dark haired vampire girl whose name she still hadn't asked assaulted her mouth with wild abandon. Fucking hell this girl was a freak. She had woken up to find Wednesday knuckle deep inside her and instead of punching her or screaming the damn place down had pushed her against the wall and looked certain to try and fuck her to death. Yeah this girl was _sooo_ her type. Proving this beyond the shadow of a doubt the vampiress accidentally nicked her shoulder with a fang and small rivulet of blood apeared. The girl stopped immediately, looking stricken. No. Wednesday wasn't having that. Stopping wasn't allowed. Not now.

"Lick it."

"What?" Mavis couldn't quite believe what this young woman was asking her to do.

"Lick ... it."

At the clearly and succinctly ennunciated words Mavis' pink tongue made it's way towards the small cut achingly slowly. She looked only into those incredible black eyes and guided it by feel alone until the tip reached sanguine stream. Now laying her oral organ flat against the bottom of the wound she ran it fast to the top, the fizzing taste of the blood singing wildly in her brain. That was it for Mavis. She _needed_ this girl. Right fucking now. Sliding her hands inside the girl's impressive cleavage and grabbing the edges of her dress she exercised her vampire strength and literally tore the inky dark garment off of her only to feel a sharp stinging on the side of her face.

"You slapped me!"

"You tore my dress."

A second later the heavy breathing hormonal teenagers were back in each others' arms, scratching and biting and kissing and moaning. This was not the time for teasing or getting to know one another, that could come later. This was lust driven by a _need_ that neither of them completely understood. Not that understanding it would have stopped them. _Could_ have stopped them. It wasn't gentle and it wasn't subtle. This was fucking at it's most primal and animal level. And they both _loved_ it. For hours and hours.

Almost a full day later Mavis awoke to slight sounds of rustling and opened her eyes in time to see the fantastically stacked Wednesday Addams slipping a new dress (black of course) over the multitude of scratches, cuts and bruises that littered her beautiful, pale skin. The pallor that was so much more visible next to the black of her clothes. She didn't need to ask Wednesday (such a pretty name, it was a pity that she had only learned it a couple of hours ago) why she only wore black. It was patently obvious. Well to her anyway. The big question still remained however.

"Where are you going?"

"To get us some take-out. All that sex has made me rather hungry." Wednesday smirked at the sleepy vampire in her bed. "Any preference?"

"Mmmm. Fresh." Mavis felt her weariness slip away and her libido starting to rise at the thought of more living blood to feed on and ran pale fingers over her stiffening nipples.

"Indeed you are my lovely. Very well, your wish is my command."

She turned around and bent at the waist, knowing without needing to hear the sharp intake of breath from Mavis that she was giving the other girl a rather splendid view of her rear end, fished a decent sized, shiny hatchet and a large pair of boots from her case. Her hand was actually on the door handle when she heard the small, quiet voice from the ruined bed.

"Wednesday." At the girl's questioningly raised eyebrow she purred out breathily. "Hurry back."

 **(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

Honestly both of the girls were a little nervous when they stepped through the huge double doors and into the grand reception hall at Hotel Transylvania two days later. This was where Mavis' exciting new life would either take it's first big leap forward or crash and burn before it had really started. And it all depended on the one person that hated and feared humans more than anyone else that she knew. Her dad. Count Dracula (daddy to Mavis) immediately set about realising her worst fears.

"Mavis." His whisper really wasn't very quiet.

"Yes Dad?"

"She's a ... _human_."

"Yeah, kind of. Her name's Wednesday Addams and she's wonderful and she's very clean and like the coolest girl ever and I think that I might even be a little bit in love with her so can I keep her? Please daddy. Can I, can I, can I?"

Mavis' verbal assault on her father ended prematurely when she noticed that every sound in the previously raucously loud castle reception room had ceased and everyone was staring at her and Wednesday. Some of them appeared to be nervously moving away from them. Even dad had recoiled a bit at her new girlfriend's name. Which was ... odd. As was the overly careful and polite tone with which he turned to her and began the traditional 'partner of my little girl' parental questioning.

"Miss ... Addams. What brings you to Transylvania?"

"I'm here on Spring Break from my Universty."

"Soooo. What do you do, you know, at _university_?" It was such an exotic sounding place to Mavis. Of course Wednesday had told her some of the big ideas behind going there but she could be a little um ... hazy on the details. Maybe her dad would have more luck.

"Oh the usual. Studying. Sex. Serial murder."

Apparently not then. Not that it seemed to phase him. In fact he seemed strangely and unexpectedly relaxed around her human lover. And if big Drac was relaxed then obviously his friends would become more relaxed too. There was a lot of appreciative nodding from among her gathered friends and relatives who, she noticed for the first time, seemed to be just as fascinated by this strange human girl as she was. They hung on her every word. Some of them literally.

"Uncle Frank, please don't do that. You're making us look weird."

"You're worried about looking weird in front of an Addams? You _really_ need to start paying more attention in our history lessons Mavey."

There was the daddy that she knew.

"Would you two like some dinner?"

"No thank-you Mister Dracula." Wednesday indicated the large steamer trunk near the door. "We've brought our own." He could swear that he had heard some muffled thumping and screaming noises from inside but made the wise decision not to ask. Ever.

Ordeal finally over Mavis excitedly dragged Wednesday to her bedroom, greeting all of the heads on the doors by name as they passed. She knew that she would never admit to it but Mavis could tell that her girlfriend (that still sounded strange to her) was really very interested and also quite impressed with her childhood home. And then she saw the coffin in her room and that weird, creepy half smile thing that she did made it's first appearance of the evening. Even she had to say that she was looking forward to getting and bloody good shagging in it.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

A month later in a monolithic house set amidst it's own graveyard on the outskirts of San Francisco Mavis Dracula was sipping at a goblet of fresh blood and conversing with her lover's parents. She still couldn't quite believe that she was here, half a world away from her home, in America. Their brief week of insane love-making and feeding frenzies had been over far too fast for both girls and it wasn't long before Wednesday had asked Mavis to visit. Of course the Addams' had arranged it all, from Transylvanian coffin to Californian grave, with their usual style and disregard for the laws of several countries. Sometimes it was better not to know the details of these things when her girlfriend's family was involved, only that they made it happen. Dragging her thoughts back to the conversation she caught Morticia saying something about her youngest child and jumped in.

"I don't think Pubert likes me very much."

"Oh my darling he simply _adores_ you, what makes you think otherwise?"

"Well I woke up with him staring down at me, holding a stake and a whole string of garlic."

"He he. The little scamp." Gomez chucked as he lit his cigar.

"That just means that he considers you one of the family dear."

"Oh well that's alright then." Mavis didn't sound overly convinced even to herself. "Anyway Wednesday was there to keep me safe."

"You didn't play too rough with him did you Wednesday dear? He has to go to school this morning and you know how fussy they get about facial scabs. Do you remember the stink they kicked up after you and Pugsley had been playing William Tell with that Roman ballista your Uncle Fester brought home from one of his trips?"

"He'll live." She paused ominously. "For now."

"My hero." Mavis purred as she raked her sharp nails none too gently up her girlfriend's exposed thigh.

She was rewarded for her actions with a hand pulling hard at her hair bringing her into lip on lip contact with the murderous, black haired demoness at her side. Moving to Wednesday's neck she nipped playfully at the soft flesh with her fangs which resulted in a hiss of pleasure and the fist dragging her away from the much revered sweet spot near her clavicle before reclaiming those flushed red lips with her own and teasing her by rubbing her tongue across the points of Mavis' fangs.

"Now, now girls, remember the rules." Morticia interrupted their rather public love-in. "No biting until after Wednesday finishes college."

"But mother that's _years_ away."

"Then you'll have plenty of time to practice your restraint."

Wednesday Addams did not _do_ restraint. Well, not unless she was the one doing the restraining and there were lots of sharp and pointy toys to hand, anyway. She glowered at her kill-joy mother.

"It's alright my black hearted little love monkey, I know that you're not good at restraint. Let's go to your bedroom and see if we can find something that you _are_ good at."

God this little fanged temptress was going to be the death of her. Quite literally in all likelihood. Wednesday shivered a little before remembering that she was an Addams. To the Addams family death was only the beginning of their journey.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Just a bit of fun for Halloween. I don't plan for this to go anywhere beyond a one shot but I may re-consider if you really, really like it.**

 **DtR xx.**


End file.
